


Sebastian's Garage

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Demons, Garage, M/M, Running from the law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: William was running, until his car broke down. Thankfully, there was a garage not too far away. He only hoped he was able to pay.





	Sebastian's Garage

The road stretched long and desolate disappearing into the horizon where a storm was gathering. A single car rolled down the road at a good clip, as the driver only stared straight ahead. The radio was on and, through the crackling static, a man sang about heartache and temptation. 

The car suddenly lunged forward and made an odd clanking noise. The man frowned as he switched off the radio and turned down the air conditioning to listen. The sound continued as the car jerked. Sweat gathered on the man's brow as he looked out at the empty landscape. Even cell phone service was dubious.

A garage appeared in the distance; its red light shining like a beacon. The man gritted his teeth, but the noise his car made only grew worse. He let out a long slow breath as he drove towards the garage. His car gave a final jerk before dying in the parking lot.

He sat in his car for a moment as he looked at the sign which read "Sebastian's" and announced the garage was open twenty-four/seven. "Honestly," the man mumbled as he got out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

The brilliant light inside revealed a surprisingly clean interior. The man straightened his crumpled suit and adjusted his glasses as he looked at the row of black chairs, white tile floor, and two small end tables. "Hello?" the man called.

A man stepped from a back room; wiping his hands on a towel. The simple blue jumpsuit had a name tag that proclaimed this to be Sebastian, and he gave the man a charming smile. "How may I help you?" 

Sebastian was a surprisingly handsome man: almost ethereal in the perfection of his features. His alabaster skin was only slightly stained with oil and grease, but it seemed to highlight his strong facial structure. He used one hand to push back his long, raven black hair, which was mostly pulled back in a ponytail, but a few strands insisted on framing on his face. 

The man cleared his throat. "My car has broken down, " he said, "I was hoping you could look at it."

Sebastian's smile grew; revealing perfect, white teeth. "Of course," he said.

"I have limited funds," the man added.

Sebastian laid the towel aside. "Don't worry about money, Mr...."

"Spears. William T. Spears."

"As I was saying, Mr. Spears...William, don't worry about money. I'm sure we can make some sort of agreement."

William narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"There's many forms of compensation other than coin," Sebastian clarified, "Now, let's look at your car."

Sebastian’s response wasn’t actually an answer, but William silently followed him outside. On the distant horizon, dark clouds had started to gather, and the smell of ozone was thick in the air. William stared at the clouds and watched as the first few bolts of lightning begin to dance before turning his attention back to Sebastian. The aforementioned mechanic had leaned inside of the disabled vehicle to turn the key. The car sputtered into life, and Sebastian listened for a moment before looking up. 

“How was the car running before this started?” he asked.

“Fine,” replied William, “I wasn’t having any trouble with it until a few minutes ago. Then it...just jerked forward. I hope that makes sense. I don’t understand enough about cars to fully describe it.”

“I understand fully,” Sebastian said. With very little effort, he began to push the car into the garage, although William hadn’t seen him put the car into gear.

“Wait!” William commanded, as he jumped forward. Opening the passenger door, he quickly removed an old, worn briefcase.

“You can wait inside my shop,” Sebastian said, “This shouldn’t take long.” He afforded William another smile as he looked at him carefully through thick lashes. A crash of thunder boomed overhead and more lightning flashed. The brief illumination lit up the handsome figure of Sebastian.

And for the briefest of moments, his brown eyes appeared red.

William held the briefcase close to his body as he slowly retreated into the shop; never taking his eyes off Sebastian. Just as his car was pushed safely inside the garage, the rain began to fall. William watched from the windows until the rain obscured his view before sitting in the closest seat. As he set the briefcase by his feet, he briefly buried his head in his hands. “What have I gotten myself into?” he asked himself aloud.

Several minutes passed and there were no sounds other than the raging storm overhead. Despite the situation, William felt himself growing tired, and his posture began to melt slightly. He slumped more and more in seat as he closed his eyes.

“I found the problem,” Sebastian suddenly announced.

William jerked to attention as he jumped to his feet. Sebastian was standing behind the counter; completely dry despite the storm. He must have entered through the back entrance between the garage and his shop, but he moved with the silence of a stalking cat. “Oh?” William managed, “What is it?”

Sebastian didn’t answer right away as he wiped his hands on a cloth. As he did so, William could see a tattoo peeking out from beneath the rolled sleeve of his uniform. William had no tattoos, but he continued to stare at Sebastian’s tattoo, or what could be seen of it, as Sebastian cleaned his hands.

“Tell me, Mr. Spears,” Sebastian began, “Have you been particularly rough on your car lately? Driving it a bit quickly and perhaps over some rough roads?”

William paled slightly. “I’m not sure how that is really your concern,” he replied.

Sebastian gave him a knowing smile. “You have two issues,” he said, “The first is the fuel pump. It’s completely shot and will have to be replaced. That’s what caused your car to jerk and die. You also have a cracked oil pan, so oil is leaking on the inside of your car, which is also a problem. I can do a quick patch job on that and simply weld the crack, but that would only be temporary. Since I’m going to have to replace the fuel pump, it would probably be best for me to replace the oil pan at the same time.”

William did his best to straighten his wrinkled suit. “How long will that take?”

There was another of Sebastian’s smiles. “Even with the parts I have, you car will not be ready before the morning.”

“That’s unacceptable!” William cried, “I need to get out of here and…” His voice trailed off as he closed his mouth suddenly.

“Is there someplace that you need to be, Mr. Spears?” Sebastian asked, “Or is it someplace that you’re trying to get away from.”

“That is none of your business.”

“There’s also the matter of payment,” added Sebastian, “There are parts and labor, and neither of those are inexpensive. How do you propose to pay my bill?”

“I told you before that I have no money.”

“And I explained before, there are ways ways to pay other than money.”

“Mr. Sebastian, what are you implying?” William asked, as his face grew red.

A soft chuckle was the immediate response. “Am I implying something? What is it? What am I implying.”

William didn’t answer. Turning away, he found himself staring into the night - into the storm. There was nothing else in sight, and it was clear he was stranded at the moment.

“Allow me to make a deal with you,” Sebastian said.

“A deal? What sort of a deal?”

“I’ll repair your car and afterwards you pay me whatever you think is fair I’m not going to quote a price or even insist on being paid right away.”

William spun around. “Are you mad? That’s a ludicrous way to do business.”

“It has always worked for me,” Sebastian replied with a shrug, “When they are desperate, people are more likely to truly see the worth of the situation. Besides, you have a rather honest face. I trust you.”

William’s blush returned, but when he spoke, his voice was strong. “And where am I to stay while you do these repairs. I haven’t seen any motels out here.”

“There aren’t any. We are quite some distance from any sort of commercial lodging.”

“So, what do you propose I do? Are going to drive me to a place where I can stay, or do I have to spend my night here?” William gestured with his hand towards the row of seats.

“I don’t have a car with with to take you anywhere,” Sebastian replied, “but I would never ask a paying customer to sleep on the floor or in a hard seat. Come with me, Mr. Spears.” He gestured elegantly before turning and walking towards the back of his shop.

After a moment’s hesitation, William picked up his briefcase and followed. They walked behind the counter and through a small door, which led to a tidy apartment. Almost immediately inside, Sebastian opened a door and turned on the light. The room that was revealed by the light was neat but almost barren with no real decoration. A simple bed was tucked into one corner, and a nightstand set handily nearby. William looked at the room for several minutes.

“Do you really think I want to pass the night in your bedroom?” he finally asked, “Is this your idea of payment?”

“This is not my bedroom,” Sebastian replied, “It is a guest room that I have allowed customers to use in the past. I do find it interesting, however, that I offer you a room and you immediately think of such a thing. What is on your mind, Mr. Spears?” Sebastian only smiled as the light in his eyes danced mockingly.

“I don’t want to sleep in your house,” William hissed.

“There is nothing inappropriate, and I’m offering you nothing but some sleep while I work. You look as if you need it.” Sebastian guided William inside. “Rest well, Mr. Spears.”

William stood for a moment; hugging his briefcase as he looked about the small room. “This is unacceptable,” he said, but he was only talking to himself at that point. Finally, he sighed and walked over to the door to lock it.

“I suppose a few hours of sleep might be good,” he said aloud, as he took off his shoes and set the briefcase on the nightstand, “Just a few hours.” He set his glasses in front of the briefcase.

Despite his words, he was asleep almost as soon as his head had touched the pillow.

* * *

William awoke with a start and sat up as he stared around the small, unfamiliar room. “Oh,” he said aloud, “I’m at the garage.” With a yawn, he retrieved his glasses and the small room came into focus. Looking down at his watch, he saw that it had stopped, and he frowned as he uselessly shook his arm a bit. “I wonder what time it is,” he said aloud, as he stood up and took the few steps needed to cross the room.

As he opened the door, he heard voices drifting from the shop. Cautiously, he moved stealthily towards the doorway and peered around, but jumped back as soon as he saw the uniformed office talking to Sebastian. Apparently, he hadn’t been seen as their conversation continued.

“So you say he’s wanted for theft?” Sebastian asked.

“Oh yes, darling,” the cop replied, “Our little Willy here has been a very bad boy.” There was a laugh, and William carefully peeped around the corner at the attractive redhead in the officer’s attire. “Have you seen him?”

“Not many people come this way,” Sebastian replied, “My garage is a bit out of the way.”

“True,” the cop replied with a nod, “but I thought I’d check. Even though the Phantomhive Corporation is throwing a lot of money into this investigation, we’re not throwing up roadblocks or anything just yet. We’re just asking around. Let us know if you see him, or you can call me personally. Just ask for Officer Sutcliff.”

“As I said, it’s doubtful for anyone to come by here, but I will keep your number.”

Officer Sutcliff started to leave, but paused just before reaching the door. “Or you could just call if you wanted to see me again.” There was another laugh before Sutcliff slipped out the door and into the dying storm.

Sebastian stood at the counter for several minutes. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” he finally asked; turning slightly to look at William over his shoulder, “Or do you plan to simply stand there?”

“Why didn’t you turn me in?” William demanded, as he stepped through the doorway, “You could have easily, and I’m sure you would have been rewarded for such an act. As you now know, I am a wanted man.”

“I knew that from the beginning,” Sebastian said.

“Then why didn’t you turn me in? Why did you lie to the officer?”

“I didn’t lie. I never once said that I hadn’t seen you.” Sebastian turned and met William with a serpent-like smile. “I only said that it’s not often people come this way, which is quite true. I don’t believe in lying, Mr. Spears.”

“Then tell me why you didn’t turn me in.”

“Because we have our own arrangement,” Sebastian answered, “It’s better for me not to turn you in, even if you are a thief.”

“I’m not a thief!” William suddenly shouted.

“If you say so.”

“I do say so.” William sighed loudly as he moved closer. “I didn’t steal anything.”

“Then why are you running?”

“Because I was being accused of stealing.” William adjusted his glasses as he leaned against the counter. “Would you like to know the truth?”

“If you wish to tell me.”

“The truth is, I work in bookkeeping and accounting for the corporation, or, at least, I used to. I was a good worker. I truly was. I kept my nose in the figures, and I worked hard.” There was a long pause as William stared outside at the now empty parking lot. “But no one ever noticed,” he added, “I was ignored. I saw other people hired and get promoted, but I simply remained in the same spot. Not one even seemed to notice I was there.”

“That must have been difficult,” Sebastian offered.

“Don’t patronize me,” William said, “I can tell that you have never been in that position, but it was difficult. I didn’t think it was too much to ask for a little recognition. That’s when I decided I would speak to one of the big bosses of the company. My own supervisor had ignored me for too long, so I wanted to go to the top. I went upstairs, but his secretary was away from her desk. I thought about leaving when I noticed that his door was slightly ajar. I stepped over to knock on the door when I heard voices from inside.” 

“What were they saying?” prompted Sebastian.

“There was a discrepancy in the books,” William replied, “One that I had noticed before, but I was told to ignore. I actually started to go into the office and tell them I had made my supervisor aware of the issue months earlier, but their conversation changed. They had known about it all along, but now other people were becoming aware.” William slumped forward as if his whole body was about slip to the ground. “They were looking for someone to blame it on and that ‘boring guy down in bookkeeping’ seemed to be the best bet.”

William pushed away from the counter and began to pace back and forth. “I had worked so hard for them for so many years when they were nothing but thieves, and they wanted to pin everything on me. I couldn’t believe it.”

“What did you do?”

“I ran back to my office and gathered up files and flash drives - everything I could think of, and I just left. I didn’t have any real plan at first. I just wanted to get away from them.” William sighed again as he ran a hand through his now messy hair. “I had no plan,” he reiterated, “but then a coworker I had given a ride to a few times texted me. He told me that there was now a warrant for my arrest for theft. Not even sure how a warrant was obtained so quickly. I guess they had enough money to basically buy one.” He laughed bitterly.

“So you ran until you car broke down,” Sebastian said.

William nodded. “Now, I don’t know what to do next. I have all the proof in my briefcase, but I’m sure that it will just get twisted around. I’m not going to prison for something I didn’t do. I just can’t do that.” He looked up at Sebastian. “What should I do now?”

Sebastian shrugged. “I can’t tell you that. The choice must be yours.” He tossed William’s keys to him. “Your car is ready. You can leave any time that you want.”

“And your fees?” William asked.

“As I said, you are to pay only what you think is fair,” Sebastian answered. With a casual smile, he walked passed William and through the small living quarters to the small door that led to the garage. William followed and found his car setting there as if patiently waiting.

“I don’t believe you,” William said.

“What is there to believe or not believe?” Sebastian countered.

“There’s always a catch. It’s never this easy.”

“Perhaps it is,” Sebastian said, “If you don’t stop to question everything - especially yourself. I believe that’s your major failing, William. You question yourself and doubt your own wants.”

“Shut up,” William growled.

Sebastian continued without pause. “What is you want, William? What do you want?”

With an aggravated noise, William suddenly shoved Sebastian forward; pinning him to the car with his body. He stared into the deep, brown eyes of Sebastian for a few minutes as if searching for his answer. “I’m tired,” he finally said, “of always being the one who gets screwed.”

He lunged forward and slammed his lips onto Sebastians; the force of their teeth cutting and drawing blood. There was no love nor gentleness in the gesture. This was rage - passion fueled by the anger of never being noticed or even seen. William kissed him eagerly as he shoved his body tighter against Sebastian.

For his part, Sebastian neither fought nor complied. He simply stood there and allow William to kiss and paw at him. This annoyed William more as he stood back and tried to remove Sebastian’s clothes. “How do you get this thing off?” William asked, as he tore at the jumpsuit. 

Sebastian chuckled and quickly started unbuttoning his clothing. He slipped off the jumpsuit leaving him standing there in nothing but his white wife beater. The tattoo on his arm was now visible, and it almost seemed to glow in the dim light. A star...a five pointed star.

“Are you the devil?” William asked.

Sebastian didn’t answer. He just stood there like he was waiting for William’s next move.

“It doesn’t matter,” William said, more to himself than to Sebastian, “Not anymore.” He spun Sebastian around and leaned heavily against him. He undid his own pants before pausing to look around in a rather confused manner.

“There’s lube on the shelf behind you,” Sebastian offered.

“Bastard,” William growled, “You had this planned, didn’t you?”

Sebastian didn’t answer, but he stayed in place as William stepped back to retrieve the lube.

William coated his fingers generously before shoving Sebastian’s head down hard against the car before shoving his first finger inside. This wasn’t the act of two lovers. One man was desperate; searching for some sort of release or way to vent years of frustration and anger. The other...the other was playing a game.

Despite his rage, William prepared him well. First with one finger and then two. He was careful and almost methodical in his actions. Once Sebastian was ready, William lubed himself before shoving inside.

William moaned as he pushed inside roughly and fully on his first thrust. Tears came to his eyes as the frustrations poured out of him. He began to rock; moving with violent, rhythmic motions. Curses fell from his lips as the sweat stood out on his skin. He panted as he clawed at the willing flesh before him; his fingernails leaving red marks in the pail skin. Deep in William’s mind, he felt shame. He had always been a cautious man that had followed the rules, and here was standing in some garage and rutting with another man like some sort of mindless animal. Even his grunts that accompanied his thrusts barely sounded human.

But it felt good. Not just the physical act, which felt good in of itself, but also this release and the ability to have control. For once, William decided not to question himself too much.

Sebastian made not a sound nor moved much during their encounter. He only shuddered slightly as he came on the side of William’s vehicle. Afterwards, he glanced back at William and gave him another one of those mysterious smiles.

William’s movements had become more erratic. His tears were drying up as he gave a few more frantic thrusts before releasing inside of Sebastian. He gasped as he briefly collapsed against Sebastian’s back, and stood there for a few minutes as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

“Are you satisfied, William?”

William stepped back. “Shut up,” he grumbled, as he fixed his pants. He was still a mess, but at least he was fully dressed, “Are you sure the car is ready?”

Sebastian turned around; his muscular body coated in sweat and fluids. “Yes. It’s ready whenever you want to leave.”

“And there’s no catch?”

Sebastian shook his head. “I told you that you only have to pay me what you think is fair. If you think you have paid me, then you have.”

William took another deep breath. “Then I’ll be going. I have a lot of ground to cover.” He opened the car door before looking at Sebastian. “I suppose I should thank you,” he said.

“No, you shouldn’t,” Sebastian said, as he pulled up his jumpsuit and walked back into the main part of his shop.

Those words were mysterious, but William simply climbed inside his car and started it. The car was now running like a dream, and William put it into gear and slowly left the garage; pausing in the parking lot as he looked at the long stretch of deserted road.

He could go. He was free now, but at the same time he wasn’t. He finally understood Sebastian’s words. There was no reason to thank the mechanic. William had only paid in full if he felt that he had.

And with his questioning nature, it was doubtful if he ever felt like he was truly free of debt. He would always feel that he owed Sebastian.

Cursing slightly, William sat in his car with the engine running. He could leave. He could drive away and never look back...at least he thought that he could.

But now he doubted that was the truth.


End file.
